


April Poems

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Forever (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historical RPF, Lewis (TV), Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Spooks | MI-5, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Cinquain, Colour Poem, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Limericks, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Rime Royale, Rondeau, Sonnets, call and response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A series of multi-fandom poems written to prompts





	1. Henry & Abe Morgan (Forever): Haiku

A son adopted  
Nurtured from babe to adult  
Now older than me


	2. Tigger Holmes: Call & Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a traditional Call & Response Poem, but since Tigger Holmes has two Watsons (Pooh Bear and Eeyore) they both wished to contribute.

Hello, I’m Tigger Holmes, come to solve your crime

                _And we’re Dr Watson_

                                **_Both of us_**

I can find your lost honey or dog, or princess

_Or large egg_

**_Or jam tarts_ **

I wear a sou’wester on my head

_A bowler hat_

**_Me too_ **

I will cast around and look for clues

_Things you didn’t expect_

**_Or sat on_ **

I ask all sorts of questions from simple

_To compli-pli-pli_

**_Cated_ **

I come with royal appointment from King Septimus

_And his sons_

**_All seven of them_ **

I can be relied upon for my discretion

_We’re very discrete_

**_You need to be_ **

My answers will astound you

_You saw_

**_But did not observe_ **

I’m Tigger Holmes, and I have solved your crime

_Helped by Dr Watson_

**_Both of us_ **

 


	3. After Easter (ACD Holmes): Cinquain

Stolen

One golden egg

An Easter present gone

Holmes’ back at work; both egg and peace

Restored


	4. Tudor Kings & Queens (Historical RPF): English Sonnet

King Henry took the English throne by force  
But ruled as one who fears attack each day  
He may have robbed King Richard of his horse  
Yet Tower Princes still might have their say  
His second son was next upon the throne  
To get an heir he took wife after wife  
Broke faith with Rome and set up on his own  
His ruling thought of nothing but his life  
A sickly boy took over in his turn  
His sister followed next but childless she  
Another sister who her foes would learn  
Had a man’s heart to keep her England free  
Her death would ending of the Tudors bring  
And usher in James the first Stuart king


	5. Harry Potter to Severus Snape: Limerick

There once was a wizard called Snape  
Who got tangled in his wizarding cape  
Caught up in his passion  
He’s now set a fashion  
For capes fastened with pins and black tape


	6. Richard III to Duke of Buckingham: Love Poem (Rime Royale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Greg Hicks' verson of Richard III.
> 
> The poem uses the rhyming form of a Rime Royale, but Richard has exercised his royal prerogative to shorten the lines.

We are alike, both you and I  
In more ways than the world can know  
Apart there is no uttered sigh  
Together may our passions grow  
As we maintain the status quo  
But do not let your strength grow great  
For as I love so I can hate


	7. In Praise of Laura Hobson (Lewis): Italian Sonnet

She answers the phone both by day and night  
For foul play which has left somebody dead  
At times she would rather be back in bed  
When it’s dark and she must work by torchlight  
At times it’s just hard to cope with the sight  
And she approaches the spot with some dread  
As she crawls through hedge or into dank shed  
And begins the work to put a wrong right  
But she has learnt there is much more to life  
Than the traumas found in her working day  
Such as going for dinner with some wine  
When it’s just steak which she cuts with her knife  
At other times the clarinet she’ll play  
Plus good friends around who make her feel fine


	8. Mrs Hudson at 221B: Rondeau

In 221B Baker Street  
I like things to be nice and neat  
But dirty collars and cuffs I must soak  
At early times I am woke  
There are strangers I must meet  
Open the door and greet  
Bullies, liars and the cheat  
Lots of unpleasant folk  
In 221B  
Mr Holmes with muddy feet  
Wanting at odd times to eat  
Producing teacups which are broke  
Causing my curtains to smoke  
Generating too much heat  
In 221B


	9. The Ferret's Fur - Colour Poem

Brown fur  
Brown as oozing mud  
Brown as country brogues  
Brown like the frown at muddy footprints  
Brown as spilt tea on a tablecloth  
Brown as dipped chocolate  
Brown as sticky toffee  
A brown study


	10. Richard III to Anne Neville: Love Poem (Rime Royale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Toby Manley's version of Richard III.
> 
> But he's still shortening the Rime Royale

My lady, I can see the hurt  
You suffer and now you must mourn  
Even so you shall let me flirt  
For soon new love will be born  
And wedding garments will be worn  
You once believed you would be queen  
But now, oh, it’s yet to be seen


	11. Goat: Limerick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Butt" challenge

There once was a cantankerous old goat  
Who was tethered not far from a moat  
When the gate wasn’t shut  
The goat tended to butt  
It was fortunate the keeper could float


	12. Lucas to Adam (Spooks) on the Occasion of his Birthday: Limerick

There once was a poet named Blake  
But this isn’t his for it’s a fake  
This is here just to say  
A happy birthday  
And everything’s better with cake


	13. Lucas to Adam (Spooks): Love Poem

From waking  
When your early morning smile  
Speaks happiness to me  
Through the day  
Close by or apart  
Our thoughts remain entwined  
Till nightfall  
Bodies pressed close   
And satisfaction spreads  
Our love knits us together


	14. Mouselet at 221B: Rondeau

Inspector Hopkins is a lovely man  
I admire him whenever I can  
I am only a little mouse  
But I like it when he’s in my house  
To see him each day is my plan  
I like him more than  
Everyone else; they’re an also ran  
However much they may grouse  
Inspector Hopkins  
In summer he had a tan  
I only know where it began  
*  
*  
I am his number one fan  
Inspector Hopkins

[ **Ocelot’s Note:** We assume from the drool, Mouselet was imagining how far the tan went. The two lines have been lost to posterity. Probably not a great loss]


	15. From Thorin to Bilbo via Raven: Haiku

Beloved hobbit  
You have my heart in your hands  
Bring it back safely


End file.
